


Swimming Lessons

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Safewords, Swimming, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander needs to learn how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

“Do you trust me?”

“I trust you.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“ _Do_ you?”

Xander looked up from playing with his floaty, blushing as he met Ryoma's gaze. “I trust you,” he answered, whispering this time before lowering his gaze once more.

The two stood just out of the reach of the ocean, on soft white sands that were warmed by the sun. They were both in their swimming attire, Ryoma finally convincing Xander to let him take him to the beach to try and learn how to swim. “It will be good for you,” the Hoshidian had promised him, smiling the entire time they packed for their trip.

“Come,” Ryoma urged, placing a hand on the small of Xander's back. They moved slowly into the ocean at first. He allowed Xander to hug onto his floaty the whole time, floating easily once their feet left the sands. “Not so bad, eh?”

“No...not so bad,” Xander agreed. He hugged onto his floaty with both arms, his cheek pressed against the material of the object. He perked up a little when Ryoma offered him his hand, blinking at him. “Hm?”

“Let me help.”

“How..?”

“Let it go and hold my hands.”

“What?”

“Trust me.”

Ryoma smiled and Xander licked his lips. “I...”

“I'll give you such a wonderful reward when we're finished,” Ryoma purred, using his Dominant voice. “A reward for my lovely Nohrian who trusts me to take care of him.”

Slowly Xander let go of his floaty. He could not help himself however, throwing his arms around Ryoma's neck instead of holding onto his hands. His heart raced as the Hoshidian started to float backwards, leading them further away from the shore and safety of the ground. “Sir...”

“Yes?”

“...I trust you, Sir.”

“Don't forget your safeword if you need it,” Ryoma promised.

Xander nodded, looking around them as Ryoma finally came to a stop, floating in the water easily with Xander hugging him around his neck. “This...this is enough.”

“Do you wish to hold my hands?”

“No,” he said a little too quickly, blushing at his reaction.

Ryoma just nodded in understanding, hugging the other around his middle. “I am so proud of you for doing this with me, Xander. You are so brave to do this for me.” He ran his hands over Xander's back in a comforting massage.

He smiled, kissing the Hoshidian on the lips. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Anytime.”

 


End file.
